pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauntal (Adventures)
Shauntal is a character in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Unova region. Appearance Shauntal has purple hair and glasses; her outfit is a purple "dress" with dark purple tights and pink shoes. She wears an additional black collar to her outfit and black gloves. Personality Biography Shauntal met Volkner and took a photo of him, even though he didn't want to be photographed. She also took notes of him, wanting to write a novel based on the notes.B&W030: A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway Black & White arc Black fantasized about confronting Shauntal of the Elite Four, and even the Champion to win the Unova Pokémon League.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Shauntal snuck aboard the Battle Subway, seeking inspiration. She was sitting alone, reading aloud some of her novel when White found her. Shauntal was extremely embarrassed that White heard her reading some of her work, but eagerly anxious to know if the tiny snippet White heard was any good, as she was a novelist. She then pressed her entire notebook on White, apologizing that it was a rough draft. There was a sudden storm outside and Shauntal grew excited, realizing that it was, in fact, the legendary Tornadus and Thundurus. She remarked that when weather gets rough, these two Pokémon appear, and cities are warned about their clash. Seeing them battle, she was inspired, but when White pointed out they were on a crop field, Shauntal tried to top them. She unleashed her Jellicent and used Shadow Ball and Energy Ball on the Legendary Pokémon, angering them so that, in their rage, they harmed the field crops a little. She told White that because neither of them stood a chance against the two in battle, they had to summon the Pokémon's master. With the harming of crop, Landorus appeared. He took the powerful Pokémon by their scruffs and hauled them up into the sky, into a ray of light from above. Nevertheless, Shauntal was grateful she got to see all three Legendary Pokémon. White met up with "miss novelist", who introduced herself. White realized Black mentioned Shauntal being an Elite Four member, and thought Black would've been excited if he got to meet her. White wondered if Shauntal came to capture the Legendary Pokémon, to which Shauntal denied, as she was seeking inspiration. While everything was in order, Shauntal mused to herself that she saw three Poké Balls captured the Legendary Pokémon, and then a shadow snuck them away. Grimsley met up with Shauntal at the Pokémon League, who was trying to write another story for her novel. Grimsley stated that he couldn't be her critique, as he had to read the whole story, rather than part of it, which disappointed Shauntal. Still, the two were saddened to hear that Alder was defeated by the king of Team Plasma. Regardless, the Pokémon League was opened. Caitlin arrived, stating that Alder always put the Elite Four in charge of this things. Still, she was concerned, as this only made people alerted. Grimsley explained that the people have been persuaded by Team Plasma to release their Pokémon, and believed that to be the cause of low number of participants. Still, the trio reminded themselves that they should carry on their duties as the Elite Four. Suddenly, Marshal arrived to meet up with the Elite Four, asking them for their help to fight Team Plasma, who were causing even more trouble than ever. Grimsley refused, out of his own interests, while Caitlin stated the organization was entitled to their own opinion, yet Shauntal thought of that as another opportunity for her book.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Grimsley, Shauntal, Caitlin and Marshal went to their seats, from where they greeted the audience.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! With Cheren having won the semi-finals, the Elite Four noted that they'd have to either battle Black or Cheren. Thus, they went to their chambers to prepare themselves to battle either one of those opponents.B&W057: Something Suspicious Caitlin and Shauntal saw a Munna flying around the Pokémon League. Caitlin sensed that it wanted to return Black, but stronger, so she gave it a Moon Stone to evolve into a Musharna.B&W062: Homecoming Caitlin observed as Black awakened Reshiram. As N's Castle emerged from the ground, the Elite Four went to confront Team Plasma. Marshal asked others would they join him in the fight: Caitlin stated Team Plasma had gone too far this time, while Shauntal anticipated a new story of her battle against Team Plasma for her novel. Grimsley, however, thought for a bit, and asked Shauntal to lend him her Golurk. She did so, and the four of them went to the top of the castle, until they confronted the Hood Man. The latter was eager to see the power of the Elite Four's Pokémon, and much to their shock, sent the Incarnate Form Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Grimsley went to battle the Hood Man, leaving the rest to battle the Legendary Pokémon, whom the Hood Man believed he would find the answer how to unleash their Therian Formes.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The Elite Four lost sight of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus when Black was sent flying onto Marshal. Shauntal and Caitlin believed Black's Musha returned to him, since they saw it flying around the Pokémon League. To help Black out, Caitlin used her psychic powers, and traced N and Zekrom's location. Caitlin's Gothitelle used its psychic powers to reveal the location of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Marshal took on Landorus, and sent Sawk. Shauntal battled against Tornadus, as her Golurk used Heavy Slam. However, the Hood Man suddenly called his Pokémon. He remarked it was a pleasure to battle the Elite Four and flew away to retreat.B&W063: What Really Matters With the battle over, Shauntal watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four